Wings of a Bird
by R. Poving
Summary: SkyClan has increased its numbers and prospered well. When Echosong recieves a mysterious prophecy stating that a bird's wings will spread and bring power to the Clan, all she can do is wait for it to unfold.
1. Introduction

Well, one morning I had the idea to create a futuristic SkyClan story, though it wouldn't be that far in the future so that most of the cats had died out. I had always loved SkyClan even before I had read Firestar's Quest. This story takes place several seasons later in Green-leaf, when SkyClan has increased its numbers. The story will start very soon – for now, here is the Allegiances.

**SkyClan – Allegiances**

Leader: Leafstar - brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Rockpaw

Deputy: Sharpclaw - dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Sagepaw

Warriors: Patchfoot - black and white tom

Apprentice, Bouncepaw

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Tinypaw

Snowfeather - white she-cat

Silverflight - silver tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Mintpaw

Ashtail - gray tom

Cloudstorm - white tom

Pebbleclaw - brown she-cat

Queens: Cherrytail - tortiseshell she-cat

Kits, Poppykit and Owlkit

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Kits, Frostkit

Apprentices: Tinypaw - small white she-cat

Mintpaw - gray tabby she-cat

Sagepaw - pale gray tom

Rockpaw - black tom

Bouncepaw - ginger tom

Elders: None


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** **I do not own Warriors or the original SkyClan cats in this story. However, some of these cats are mine, just additions to the original Clan. Big thanks to Petstar who allowed me to use her cats Pebbleclaw and Cloudstorm! *hugs***

Chapter One

The sun grinned down on the gorge, making cats peer out of their dens and starts the day. The stream rushed and gurgled over the rocks down near Rockpile, where everything was calm and peaceful. Soon, though, the silence was broken by the early morning chatter of the rebuilt SkyClan.

"Morning, Snowfeather!" called a voice that belonged to a black and white tom.

A white she-cat, who must have been Snowfeather, rose from her place near the fresh-kill pile and touched noses with the tom.

"Hello, Patchfoot." She purred. "How are you?"

The tom didn't answer, just picked two mice from the fresh-kill pile next to them, and turned to Snowfeather.

"Share?" he mumbled through a mouthful of prey.

The white she-cat didn't respond, just nodded and settled down, while Patchfoot plopped down beside her, their pelts brushing. As the two ate, more cats were being separated into patrols and being sent off to do duties.

"Now, Rockpaw, Tinypaw, and Bouncepaw, you all are twelve moons. If you do well on this assessment, then you will become Warriors when we return." meowed a tabby she-cat, her amber eyes glowing. She was staring down at a black tom, a ginger tom, and a small white she-cat, who were giving her an equal gaze of excitement. "Your mentors, Patchfoot, Sparrowpelt, and I, will give you your final tests. Are you ready?" Eager nods came from the three apprentices who were beaming as if the world counted on it. "Good." With her final word, the tabby turned and padded towards the fresh-kill pile for her morning snack.

On the other side of the camp, a dark ginger tom was staring at a group of cats, looking deep in thought.

"Umm…okay, Pebbleclaw, you take Ashtail and Silverflight on a Hunting Patrol. Clovertail, I'll come with you and we will do a quick Border sweep. Now, let's get going!" instructed the tom.

"Yes, Sharpclaw." meowed the cats before bounding away to go on their assigned duties.

All of a sudden, a fierce yowling broke out from the nursery. Every cat in the clearing whipped around to stare as Echosong, their Medicine Cat, dashed towards the den where the queens rested. Sagepaw, her apprentice, was close behind, Borage clamped tightly in his jaws.

"What's going on?" demanded the brown tabby who had been talking to the apprentices earlier. She strode up to stand in Sagepaw's way.

"Cherrytail is having her kits, Leafstar!" exclaimed the gray tom, obviously excited, to his leader.

Leafstar didn't speak another word, just moved out of the way. Dipping his head in thanks, the apprentice dashed forward and slipped inside the nursery.

The ginger tom called Sharpclaw bounded up to Leafstar, his eyes anxious. "Should I be there?" he asked, working his claws on the ground.

The leader shook her head. "No, Sharpclaw. You will see your kits later."

The ginger tom opened his mouth as if to argue, but decided better of it, and bounded away on his patrol, anxiously looking back to where a screech of pain erupted from the nursery entrance. Petalnose, a pale gray she-cat, hurried out of the Nursery followed by her kit, Frostkit.

"But I want to see!" protested the white tom, who looked exactly like his father, Cloudstorm.

"No, Cherrytail is in a very stressful moment and we can't interfere." replied his mother firmly as she guided Frostkit over to the Warrior's Den.

As another yowl split the air, Sagepaw rushed out of the Nursery and bounded across to the Medicine Cat Den.

"Is everything okay?" called out a cat.

"Cherrytail is doing well. She has one more kit left that is to be born. You can all go back to your duties now – we've got her safely in our paws." meowed the tom before slipping inside the den.

A sigh seemed to ripple among on the SkyClan cats before they pushed themselves back into action again, trying desperately to ignore another screech from the Nursery and push it out of their minds.

******

"Everything is okay over here, Sharpclaw!" called Clovertail, bounded through the undergrowth to join the ginger tom who was sniffing the air.

"No, everything is not okay. I smell fox." growled the tom, his claws scraping the earth. "I have newborn kits to protect, you know, and I can't do it very well with a fox snooping around here."

Almost as if on cue, a sleek ginger figure burst through the undergrowth. A bushy tail swept the ground as a fox charged towards the two cats. Clovertail, who had an encounter with a fox when she had lived alone, bristled and leapt towards the nasty muzzle of the creature. Sharpclaw snarled and pushed his hind legs against the earth, propelling himself forward and over the fox's head. Clovertail lashed out, her claws grazing the muzzle of the fox, while Sharpclaw slashed madly at its hind legs. The fox howled in pain and whipped around to face the ginger tom. Another battle cry split the air as Rockpaw came bounding out, slashing for the fox's eyes. The black tom curled his lip in a vicious snarl as the fox, knowing it was beat, bounded away into the ferns.

"Thanks, Rockpaw." purred Clovertail, resting her muzzle on her kit's head.

The tom just nodded and followed the scent trail of the fox, obviously continuing his assessment. Sharpclaw sighed. "Let's get back to camp and tell them a fox has been sighted." he meowed before charging away, Clovertail hard on his heels.

The two leapt down into the gorge, a sense of urgency filling their paws as they bounded into the center of the camp.

"Cats, gather!" yowled Sharpclaw.

The cats in the clearing were obviously confused, swarming around their deputy in mass chaos.

"A fox has been sighted! Rockpaw, Clovertail, and I gave it a lesson, though we do not know if it will return." yowled the ginger tom. "That is all!" he added before leaping away towards the Nursery to see his newborn kits.


	3. Chapter Two

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, guys! You all wanted more, so I wrote the next Chapter. ****I do not own Warriors or the original SkyClan cats in this story. However, some of these cats are mine, just additions to the original Clan. Big thanks to Petstar who allowed me to use her cats Pebbleclaw and Cloudstorm! *hugs***

Chapter Two

"I, Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Rockpaw, Tinypaw, and Bouncepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Leafstar's commanding yowl called from the top of Rockpile.

"I do." chorused the three apprentices, staring up at their leader.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior names. Rockpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Rockclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and fighting skills, and we welcome you as a full Warrior of SkyClan." Leafstar leaped off the Rockpile, landing gracefully in front of the quivering black apprentice. She rested her muzzle on his head, and he stooped low to lick her shoulder. Then he stepped back to give his littermates a turn.

"Tinypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Tinywhisker. StarClan honors your kindness and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full Warrior of SkyClan." Repeating the same sign of respect as her brother, the small white she-cat followed her brother and sat beside him.

"Bouncepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Bouncefoot. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and quick learning, and we welcome you as a full Warrior of SkyClan." Performing the head and shoulder lick ceremony, Bouncefoot stepped back to sit with his littermates.

"Bouncefoot! Tinywhisker! Rockclaw!" chanted the Clan.

"As you know," Leafstar continued. "You must sit a silent vigil for one night, protecting the camp alone. Sharpclaw has also mentioned a fox in our territory, so you will have to watch out for that. I'm sure you three can handle it, though." The tabby's gaze slid to Rockclaw, who held it evenly before his leader turned away.

The sun was setting, casting the gorge a blood red color. Scarlet spilled into every nook and cranny in between the rocks as the Clan sat in silence beneath the Rockpile.

"Also, Cherrytail's kits are healthy and well." Echosong spoke out. "One is a tortoiseshell she-kit, and the other is a dark ginger she-kit. Cherrytail picked the names Owlkit and Poppykit." meowed the silver she-cat.

Every cat murmured approvingly, exchanging glances and speaking quietly. When Leafstar flicked her tail, the Clan dismissed themselves and withdrew to eat their share of fresh-kill or go and sleep. A furious hiss came from the Nursery, and every cat whipped around to see Sharpclaw backing out of the queen's den. Petalnose, a growl rumbling in her throat, was standing in front of the entrance.

"Cherrytail is _fine_! Great StarClan, stay out of the Nursery or I will make you stay out! You are a disturbance to every cat in there." snarled Petalnose before whirling around and stalking back inside.

Sharpclaw growled, but knew it was no use. He whipped around and dashed away towards the Warrior's Den. Every cat snickered, exchanging about how the great deputy Sharpclaw had gotten chased out by a _queen_! And one who hadn't had much battle training, at that.

******

"Hey, Pebbleclaw. Pebbleclaw! Get yourself up this instant!" came a voice.

A brown she-cat stood up, shoving her front paws forward in a pleasing stretch. Her green eyes fluttering open, the she-cat named Pebbleclaw looked around. "What do you want?" she demanded, annoyed.

"Well, I thought that we could go on Dawn Patrol."

Pebbleclaw narrowed her eyes. "Who are you, anyway?" she demanded.

A sleek gray tom stepped out of the shadows, his pale blue eyes glittering. He flicked his tail, and then said, "We'll take Mintpaw, too. Silverflight said she was too tired to take her out today."

"Whatever, Ashtail." growled Pebbleclaw, hauling herself to her paws and stalking outside.

The brown she-cat was spitting out a mouthful of sparrow feathers when Ashtail padded over, followed closely by the gray tabby shape of Mintpaw.

"Ready?" Ashtail asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes." snapped Pebbleclaw, hauling herself to her paws and giving a curt nod to Mintpaw.

The three set out. It was a fine morning, with birds chirping and the sun warming their backs. They brushed past the ferns and into a small clearing. A tall tree rose high above them, and the rising sun glimmered through the branches.

"Ewww, this mud is wet." complained Mintpaw, lifting up a paw to show that it was muddy brown and soaked.

Ashtail purred. "Yes, Mintpaw. It is very early in Green-leaf, the stream is swollen with rain and some of it is pouring over, you know, and some ends up in this clearing." he meowed, turning as a sparrow took flight.

"I've got it!" Mintpaw shrieked, propelling herself forward.

The gray tabby apprentice reached for the bird, her powerful hind paws slashing at air. Her unsheathed claws reached, up, up, up, until she caught the sparrow. With a yowl of triumph, she fell back towards the earth, her catch proudly clamped in between her sharp teeth.

A sudden rustle in the bushes caused the three cats to turn, their heads whipping around. They all began to bristle when they recognized the snapping jaws, red fur, and bushy tail as it swept the ground.

"Fox!" screeched Pebbleclaw, unsheathing her claws and hissing angrily.

Mintpaw leaped forward, her claws reaching for the fox. It hit their target, swiping the fox across the nose. It took no notice, shaking it's nasty muzzle. Drops of sticky red liquid splattered the ground as it lurched forward, it's vicious jaws reaching straight for Mintpaw. The fox clamped down on her leg, and lifted her up. With massive force, the fox flung the small apprentice. Mintpaw hit the tall tree, sinking down, motionless.

"Mintpaw!" yowled Ashtail, springing forward. The fox instantly moved to stand in front of the two Warriors, its eyes glittering as they locked on their target.

Pebbleclaw and Ashtail were in trouble now.


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: Big thanks to Nightmares and Dreams who keeps reviewing every chapter! I appreciate it. I don't own Warriors, as always, and big thanks to Petstar for letting me use her characters! I'm also going to start writing another Warriors (sort of) fanfic about two loners – be sure to look for it and review it! Man, this was a horrible chapter to write. D: I felt like crying.**

Chapter Three

Tinywhisker lay crouched near Skyrock, eyes narrowed. It had been a long night, that was for sure, and as streaks of dawn split the sky, she was happy that her vigil was finally over. Though she didn't dare move, her eyes looked around, searching for any sign of a cat coming to release her from the binds of a newly made Warrior. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Sharpclaw padding over, his ginger head held high.

"Rockclaw, Bouncefoot, Tinywhisker, you can speak now. Your vigil is over." meowed the tom before glancing back at the Nursery and muttering to himself.

Tinywhisker stood and stretched, then sat down and curled her tail over her paws, waiting for her brothers to wake up. Rockclaw's ear twitched, then his eyes fluttered open. With a sharp nudge from the black tom, Bouncefoot shot up, bristling.

"How was your vigil?" purred Tinywhisker to her brothers, scanning them up and down.

"My joints ache." whined Bouncefoot. Rockclaw didn't say anything, just shrugged.

"_I_ want to go on a patrol." mewed Tinywhisker, flicking her tail.

"I want to come!" chorused her brothers, and Tinywhisker's eyes glittered with amusement.

"Come on, then, you lot." meowed the she-cat, turning and leaping up the Gorge.

The three loped around for awhile, not really patrolling, but exploring the territory for the first time as Warriors. They passed the sandy clearing, and were heading for Tall Tree when furious hisses and rapid barking exploded into the air. The three Warriors exchanged horrified glances, and dashed towards the center point of the sound.

Exploding through the ferns, they saw a fox slashing at Pebbleclaw and Ashtail, who were leaping and dodging, maybe even getting in a few scratches, but they were obviously tiring quickly.

Rockclaw's throat rumbled with a Battle Cry and then he leaped forward, claws unsheathed. He dragged them across the fox's eyes, and it howled. Bouncefoot leaped in on its left side, gnashing at its hind leg, while Tinywhisker scored her claws across its flank with a howl of fury. Pebbleclaw sank into the ferns, while Ashtail tore at the fox's ear before leaping backwards, almost toppling into the brown she-cat.

Rockclaw sank his teeth into the fox's tail, and it scrambled away, howling. The black tom raced after the injured fox, snarling.

Tinywhisker padded over to Pebbleclaw and Ashtail. Sniffing them over, the realized their wounds weren't that bad. Pebbleclaw had fur hanging in a clump from her flank, while Ashtail's ear was bleeding. Other than that, they were fine.

"Are you okay?" meowed Bouncefoot, padding over to the two.

"Yes." responded Ashtail, licking his paw and gently dragging it over his ear.

"Wait!" screeched Pebbleclaw, bristling. "Mintpaw! The fox threw her against Tall Tree!"

Ashtail stopped his licking almost immediately, springing to his paws with a hiss. He raced towards the tree where the gray tabby rested. Her leg was bleeding badly, her eyes were closed, and the back of her head was gushing out blood from where it had hit the tree.

The gray tom rested his head on her cold flank, listening. When he looked up, his eyes were glazed.

"She's dead." he choked, gasping for air as if he couldn't believe it.

Rockclaw padded into the clearing at that moment, and seeing Mintpaw, he instantly knew. He bowed his head, while Pebbleclaw limped over to Ashtail's side and pressed against him. Tinywhisker sank to the ground, and Bouncefoot dipped his head.

"I'll go back to camp and tell everyone." muttered the ginger tom before turning and loping off.

"Come on, Ashtail. We will bury her and she will join StarClan with open paws." purred Pebbleclaw softly to the tom, winding her tail with his.

Ashtail looked away, but followed the she-cat, glancing back as Tinywhisker and Rockclaw lifted Mintpaw's body and carried it between them.

On their way back to camp, Tinywhisker was well aware of Rockclaw's flexing claws and furious eyes, as if he wanted to kill the fox and leave it for crows.

******

Petalnose let out a high pitched wail, making the whole camp bow their heads. Sagepaw stopped where he was, as if he couldn't believe his sister's death. Then he rushed to his mother's side, pressing against her and gazing towards the sky as if he blamed StarClan for everything.

Frostkit sat, his white fur bristling. "Mintpaw died?" he was repeating. It was obvious that he cared for his half-kin very much, and this hit him like a rock.

Cloudstorm, Petalnose's mate, rushed to her side, purring in her ear as if trying to comfort her.

"I want Rainfur!" howled the she-cat, sinking to the ground as if she couldn't handle two deaths in so little time. Cloudstorm recoiled, as if Petalnose had sank her teeth into his tail. His ears flat against his head, he slinked off, not once looking back.

As clouds gathered and rain began to fall, it seemed as if the whole world was crying for Mintpaw's death.


End file.
